Never Gonna Let You go
by FINNCHEL101
Summary: One-shot Liam and Annie written before the finale


A/N: Just a short little Liam and Annie fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Liam is at the Offshore mindlessly packing some boxes.

Even though he and Sydney were not going to Australia he still felt like leaving Beverly Hills there was too many memories that haunted him here he needed a fresh start and this was his only way. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew he had to get away it was the only thing to do. He had tried to talk to Annie at the concert but when she told him that she was still going to Paris it was the answer he needed. There was no way he was going to stand in her way of being happy he had done that too much. It was time for him to let her go and live his life.

I know I lied to her about not finding Old Salty but I had to it felt like it was my only chance to keep her here. I was going to tell her how I felt but then Sydney came up and ruined it all. I wanted so badly to tell Annie to stay and that I was sorry. Damn it why did Sydney have to ruin everything. But that seemed to be the story of my life. Just when I get to the point of being happy I freak out and run like hell into the next hell hole of a relationship. Annie had always been the one woman in my entire life that has accepted me for who I am flaws and all. She is also the only woman that I have been one hundred percent honest with, ok well when it came to my feelings not so much, but that was only because I was afraid of being hurt every person that I had gotten close to always bailed on me. Not Annie though she has always been the one person I could count on, and now she is leaving for Pairs and there is nothing I can do. I grabbed a beer from behind the counter and sit down when I notice Annie's book on the counter. I pick it up and look at it. God how stupid could I be? I should've just let her explain to me about her being Author X but, no in true Liam fashion I yell at her and let her walk away for the ten thousandth time. Which I am now kicking myself in the ass for , I should've just let her explain but I was so tired of being used by all the women in my life so I just assumed that she had used me too. When I saw her tonight I wanted so much to tell her everything that was in my heart but Sydney had to walk up just when I was going to tell her that I loved her and that there was no other woman that would take her place. When did everything get so complicated? He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. He decides to turn the radio on hoping to drown out his thoughts of Annie that are running wild in his mind. He takes a swig of his beer and lets the warm liquid take over his body. He begins to thumb through the book remembering what Sydney had told him about the last chapter in the book.

_Cause trying not to love you only goes so far_

_Trying not to need you is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining from down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying but I don't know what for_

_'Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

Curiosity had gotten the best of him so he begins to read the last chapter just to find out what Sydney was talking about it. "Wow" is all he can manage to think all this time he thought that she didn't have feelings for him and here it is on black and white. He closes the book and gets up and goes behind the bar and pulls out a box from under the bar. "Ah ha" he says to himself pulling out the small red box. He stared at the box that both terrified him and made him the happiest man on earth. The last time he held this box was when he freaked out and proposed to Annie with no other reason other than he was scared to death of losing her. Now after reading the last chapter he knew she would say yes. Still there was so much for them to sort out but something was telling him that if he did not do it now he would miss his chance and there was no way that he was going to let that happen.

_So I sit here divided, just talking to myself_

_Was it something that I did? Was there somebody else?_

He places the ring in his pocket and grabs his jacket he was not going to let her go with out her knowing exactly how he feels. When he opens the door she is standing there her eyes red a puffy and her cheeks are tear stained.

"Annie?" He says confused. "I-I thought you were going to Paris?" Annie doesn't say a word she continues to walk past him and take a seat at the bar.

"Are you ok?" Liam asks concerned he had never seen her look like this before.

"I'm tired." She says softly looking towards the ground.

"It's been a long day for all everyone." Liam walks towards Annie and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_When a voice from behind me that was fighting back tears_

_sat right down beside me and whispered right in my ear_

_Said I've been dying to tell you_

"Not that kind of tired Liam." She was trying so hard to keep from grabbing him and telling him that she loved him but, she knew she had to keep it to herself.

"Ok, so why are you here and not on a plane to Paris?" He wanted to take this as a sign that they were meant to be together but by the look on her face he knew it wasn't the case.

"Liam I came her because I couldn't leave without telling you…. (Annie takes a deep breath and looks him in the eye.) Goodbye." Annie quickly turns away feeling the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Annie you told me goodbye at the concert." This was killing him why couldn't she just be honest. He takes a step closer towards her.

"God why is this so hard?" Annie whispers to herself.

"I read your book?" Liam had finally had enough of this whole lying to each other. This was his chance to tell her how he felt.

"Liam I don't want to go over that anymore you have made it perfectly clear how you felt about the book." He can hear her voice beginning to crack.

_That trying not to love you only went so far_

_That trying not to need you was tearing me apart_

_Now I see the silver lining from what we're fighting for_

_And if we just keep on trying we could be much more_

_'Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

"Not really." Liam tells her his voice is thick and he is inches away from her face.

"Annie look at me?" he tells her placing his hand on her cheek and tilting it up. Annie closes her eyes at his touch taking in the warmth of his hand. Liam takes deep breath.

"Annie I want to be the man that you portrayed me in your book. The one who comes ridding up on a motorcycle and tells you that he is not afraid anymore. I want to be a man that you are proud of. Annie I have wanted you for a long time and I have been too damn scared to admit it. In the past the women in my life had either lied to me or left either way I got hurt. When I met you it was different it was like the more I pushed you away the harder you fought. I want to be the one that fights for us to the end. I want to be the man that you can rely on. I love you Annie I always have and I always will." He reaches for the ring in his pocket when she grabs him and pulls him into a kiss. The kiss starts out strong all the emotions that they have been fighting for so long are released in that kiss. The feel of her lips against his was incredible. Her hands move for his shirt as the kiss deepens he pulls her up on the bar. They continue to kiss this way until they are out a breath.

"Liam we can't." Annie tells him breaking the kiss.

"Right." Liam says trying to catch his breath.

"I mean I want to trust me I do but not like this. Do you really want our first time to be on some dirty bar table." She tells him trying to fix her dress.

"What it's clean I cleaned it today." Liam tells her as he places kisses down her neck.

"Liam you know what I mean." she tells him as she pushes him away.

"You're right." Liam gives Annie a smile.

"So…" Liam places his hands in his pocket still playing with the ring.

"So…" they both look at each other awkwardly both knowing what comes next.

"Does this mean that you are not going to Paris?" Liam asks the question that is hanging above their heads. He was hoping she would say no but that would be selfish of him to ask her to give up her dream.

"Ahhh….the will she or won't she go question." Annie tries to make a joke but she can see in his eyes what the answer means.

"Annie seriously are you going to Paris or not?" Liam gives her a look and she knew all too well what that look meant.

"Liam yes, I am still going to Paris." Annie saw Liam's face fall she knew she had hurt him but just because he told her that he loved her and finally admitted his feelings for her but they still had a lot to work out and her going to Paris was going to give them that time.

"What the hell Annie I thought that me telling you how I felt would change things?" Liam is hurt by what she told him yes, he wanted her to go to Paris and follow her dream but there was that huge part of him that wanted her to stay and that part was taking over right now. There was no way he was going to let her get away this time.

"Liam it does change things but not enough for me to stay. I need a break from everything that has been going on. I love you Liam I really do but we can't be together now." Annie is trying her hardest to keep the tears from falling again. She hated lying to him but she knew this was for the best. Annie starts to walk away.

_I don't wanna let you go _

_So I'm standin' in your way_

_I never needed anyone like I'm needin' you today_

"No…I am not going to let you run away again." Liam grabs her by the arm.

"Liam I-I don't want to make the same mistakes again." Annie is finding it hard to keep her composure she wants more than anything to stay.

"Annie if we are destined to make the same mistakes before then I hope we do them better this time. All I want is to be with you even if that means I hop on that plane and I go to Paris with you." Liam gets down on one knee and pulls the ring out of his pocket. "Annie Wilson will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?" Annie is in shock she couldn't believe it Liam was proposing to her.

"Yes, I want you to be my wife." Liam lets out a small smile.

"Yes, I will marry you." Annie grabs Liam by the shirt and kisses him


End file.
